A Nakago Story
by Jokersaccomplice
Summary: I had to revise it THis is as said before my first fic so Reviews and productive criticism are happily accepted...It may get a slight bit PG later on if I do continue...please give me feed back I would appreciate it enjoy! FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: of course I own nothing but this title and the plot...unfortunately...*stares at Nakago longingly and is rightfully chi blasted*  
  
He looked at the floor reflectively. He stared at the shine the light gave it, at the wood grain, at its dark color. Then he stood and brought his arms through the sleeves of the suit jacket and made towards the door still not lifting his eyes. His cat followed him most of the way then stopped and stood staring at him licking it's paws meditatively. He left going out into the troublesome world every one wanted to escape. Deciding to walk he strode down the sidewalk breathing in the autumn air, it's cold crisp-ness making him want to sneeze. He watched other people sauntering off to work, still trying to come up with excuses to get the day off to spend with their families. He had no reason to complain work was all he really had except for jiro his cat. Well, he had the memories too but those he had against his own will. He didn't want them; he didn't want to remember how conceded, how monstrous he had been in his past. Something no one but him could and should remember. Though he still prayed every night he might run into his secret beloved and say how sorry he was to have hurt her, how he had drove her so insane over whether he loved her or not that she had wasted her life for his. He truly was a monster, everything they had claimed him to be. Tenkou was right to call him a traitor, a disgrace to his heritage...why on earth did Seiryu want him? He let out a small laugh, he knew why...he had the ability to control the power Seiryu had granted him...not that he wanted it...Seiryu knew that his thirst for revenge would give him the ability to hold on to the power...just long enough to kill one man.... He was at the bus stop he was tired of walking and crept under the small gazebo like structure escaping the humid air. It was fairly dim; all he could make out was some figure sitting on the bench. What was really strange though was that he felt his senses...twinging (for lack of a better word) as they had before when he had his powers. He shook it off however, and stared out across the street at the child walking his dog. Soon, the loud rumbling was heard that signified the bus and he stood up his full height and clambered aboard the obtrusive structure. It was once he was on the bus and seated that he was able to make the assumption of why his "seishi sense" had gone off. The girl who got on after him had long deep red hair and amber eyes that could melt the steeliest of hearts. He realized that he was gawking and soon went back to his usual stoic ways, but he couldn't keep his eyes focused on the wall for long. She wore a brown scarf and a long brown leather coat. She had a small black purse with a prada emblem on it. She looked on her way to the city whether it was for work or enjoyment he couldn't tell. He shook his head gently realizing it couldn't be who he so wantingly wanted it to be, and even if it was she wouldn't remember who he was, which he felt rather happy about. 'Her life is better not remembering me' he concluded thoughtfully, and turned to the window turning his back on the woman of his imagination. 


	2. Dojo

Disclaimer: no I don't anything blah, blah, blah  
  
Author's notes: it feels so weird doing a Nakago/Soi and possibly another character fic. I usually do Tomo fics (I never have posted any of them though...). I guess there's just a first time for everything ne? ^_^  
  
Soi entered the dimly lit room and placed her purse on the table beside the door. She took off her shoes and walked in the hallway sweeping her hand against the hall until she found the light switch. She paused for a minute 'Who was that guy?' she thought, 'He looked.... familiar?' she shook her head that was just stupid. She tossed her coat over a chair as she entered the back room. She noticed hot coffee and noted that Kuratsu-san had been there. Pouring herself a glass she slumped into a chair thinking of the day ahead. Once she was finished she placed the cup in the sink and slid the door over to reveal another sitting room, continuing she finally came to the tatami room. It was bigger then most since they used it as a dojo. She grabbed one of the bamboo swords and did a couple of maneuvers for the fun of it. "I love this job," she said aloud a little surprised at the sound of her voice in the emptiness around her. Strangely enough her battle skills had come to her almost naturally and all her friends and students joked that she had been a warrior in a past life. She smiled at this and turned hearing the door open and close. A little boy rushed into the room his jacket still on and the backpack he was carrying being dragged behind him. "You're early" Soi said placing a hand on her hip "Yes, gomen I couldn't wait" said the boy hurriedly. She grinned and took his backpack and jacket to the backroom as he caught his breath. This place was not only a dojo, but a school kids came and were taught normal subjects and then fighting exercises. It had been founded a couple years ago by Kuratsu-san who took no acknowledgement for it. Soi was his cousin so he had offered her a job there all in all there were only three of them, but the "classes" were small and the children were very obedient. As she entered the boy jumped in front of her and said excitedly "Before the others get here will you spar with me?!" It took her a minute to decipher what he said, then she nodded. He tossed her a bamboo sword and they went into position. She went easy on him, but the battle was quickly won. The door opened as several others and Sukaru-san entered followed by Kuratsu-san. Class begun in it's rather unexciting way, they went into their separate teaching rooms they kids settled down and went to class, had lunch, then finished up homework given. Later that afternoon Kuratsu-san was fooling around with some nunchaku whirling them around and pulling some really cool tricks. His short black hair always fell over one eye in a very anime-ish kind of way. Soi watched fairly uninterested and picked up her Japanese steel (samurai sword) and checked it for scratches or any damage to the hilt, finding none she watched Kuratsu-san some more. Her thoughts drifted until her eyes fell on a passer-by going by the window. He had long silvery hair that was as black as the deepest shadow, even at this distance she saw his eyes were a cat-like golden yellow, and he was a fair bit taller then average men. He was wearing a white open shirt over a black t-shirt, and khaki parachute pants. He walked almost mischievously and as he drew one hand of his pocket to push a lock of hair from his eyes she saw long black fingernails. One word came to mind, but was furiously shoved back into its depths, for he was dead and only she had come back, and no one else...but she knew it was her rival not just by looks, but because of what she felt. It had to be the great illusionist and second most powerful seishi...Tomo.  
  
(I know this is sloppy, but I had to explain some things I think it'll all make sense later...*sweatdrop* I hope so at least...and I had to have Tomo there I missed writing about him... and I am only guessing with the second most powerful bit...but if you think about it illusions are pretty powerful! Anyways I hope whoever is reading this likes it even though this chapter isn't the best...) 


	3. Two Enemies United

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the great and wondrous Tomo-sama, the only strong female character in FY Soi, or the handsome, powerful, and misunderstood Nakago-sama---*gets chi blasted* All honors To Watase Yu who is a genius for coming up with these fabulous characters! Okay enough of this! On with the story! Author's Notes: Shut up Tomo I am not stalling for time! I would like to add that from request Ami and Su shall be entered in...I am not sure where they will be...and about the 'How come Soi didn't recognize Nakkie' thing....I have no clue....just cause! :D  
  
The stage was quite. He liked it that way, he wasn't sure why, but it was comforting. The rail lights had been turned on blinding him as he stood on the piece of tape signifying center stage. He blinked and centered his vision on the back doors. He lifted one foot agilely, slowly, rising onto point. Then he spun and did a front handspring. 'What a wonderful night last night's performance was', he thought to himself as he slid into a split, stretching his arms to his foot and resting his head on his knee. He cocked his head over as the old wooden doors creaked open. 'The musicians always come early' he thought as two men entered, one carrying a slender case and the other a bulky one. Tomo stood and stretched, lightly humming to himself "So Amiboshi why do you persist on coming here to practice an hour until the show?" the younger of the two looked up, grinned, and shrugged. "I dunno Tomo-san, I just like being early and I like to be warmed up before the show..." Tomo raised an eyebrow. Tomo had met Amiboshi when he first woke up in this world. He had arrived a bit unceremoniously, in an alley. He would have been mugged if Amiboshi hadn't been there and in his condition then he had, had to swallow his pride and accept the whelps help (that rhymes! ^_^ ). They were, what Amiboshi called friends, but Tomo referred to as "entitled to keeping each other alive". Tomo then broke the subtle silence as the two put their instruments by saying "Why do you insist on calling me Tomo when the others call me Ryuen?" The man seemed oblivious to their conversation. "I am too used to it... you were always Tomo, and I have trouble thinking of you as otherwise" "Even though I look nothing of what I was?" he grinned. It was true his hair though still long was only shoulder length, and he never wore makeup, well only unless it was for a show. He tossed his loose white shirt across the stage and did a few steps to the tune of F flat from Ami's flute. The other man had assembled a Alto Saxophone and played a D to tune with him. Tomo sighed 'I wish you hadn't helped me...I wish I could easily relinquish my grudge against you and slide cold metal in between your ribs!' he thought angrily, but he knew he couldn't if their was one thing about him he was loyal. Too loyal he felt, and he just couldn't bring himself to kill the person that had helped him not only survive in this world, but give him this job. 'That's life' he thought as he did various acrobatic stunts across the stage 'Unpredictable and always changes the rules!' He finished a somersault and sat where he stopped and looked at the boy 'His brother never helped me and so he is still my enemy' he glared at the floor 'I won't forget that' a familiar evil smile crossed his lips 'Traitor!' 


	4. A Master, and his Pet

Disclaimer: I wanna write more so I'm gonna! YEA! I am starting to think this isn't really centered on Nak as much anymore.... oh well! I guess I just hafta go back and see what he's doin' ne? ^_^ (I'm so strange!) so back to little old Nakkie and his woe...or well...how many seishi am I gonna reincarnate? This fic is so disorganized maybe Emi-cha I shoulda just put up the fic from the notebook.....oh well onto Author's Notes! Oops! This turned out not to really be a Disclaimer did it!..heh heh.....I don't own them even though I am squeezing them to death! *more chi blasting followed by dark corner in shin somewhere* Author's Notes: I forgot to space the last chapter! Darrnit! I knew I was forgetting something! Gomen Ryochan.... *sniff* I forgot...what a surprise huh Emi-chan! Anyways before I forget what I was gonna type here is chapter 4! O_O already!?!? Wow that went by fast........  
  
Nakago sighed as he looked out of his window. It was so dreary being the manager of a business. Having no one to compete with made him feel rather bored. His secretary came in and set some papers on his desk, which he glanced at. The top one was some memo, and then there was a letter from some company or other wanting to buy a product of some kind. He leaned back in his chair and stared thoughtfully at the ceiling. 'Are any of the others here...Will we receive our powers?' He tried to touch the link he used to have with Seiryu only to feel emptiness at his failure. He knew it was there...so why couldn't he feel it! Sighing once more he leaned forward and read the memo, opened and read the letter, replied and told his secretary he was going to go out for lunch. He sauntered out of the building into the world nodding to associates on the way. It was humid and foggy 'Strange change in weather...' he noted to himself and continued to a local shop near the office. He went in and sat at a table acknowledging the waiter who brought him some tea and a menu. Some people looked over at him careful not to stare. He hated being "different", in fact he hated being visible. If he could just become a nothingness he would be fine, as long as he had time to apologize to those he'd wronged...all of them. He cast about the room in a languid manner not really caring about the faces he saw, except for one which made him do a double take. He was never known to surprise or be surprised easily, in fact not even Taria in his youth could surprise him. He just was too observant for things like that...but not now his eyebrows knitted in confusion. The dog wandered up not at all taken aback, or questioning his vision. "Nice to see your well" he said patting the dog's head. He made a happy sound and wagged his tail "I'm sorry about before" Nakago said trying to make it look like he wasn't talking to a dog. The dog made a small bark and nipped Nakago's hand then licked it in a way of saying 'I understand, but don't do it again'. Nakago couldn't help, but grin, which made the dog happier, and it wagged its tail harder. He scratched its ears and glanced at the menu. "What's good?" he questioned, the dog put it's paws up on the table (it isn't a small puppy were talkin' about here) and nosed a couple dishes. Nakago nodded thanked him and as soon as the waiter came he pointed to the Yakisoba and gyoza meal. "Aishitare..." he paused it felt strange saying that name again "I wish I had kept you around longer..." he finished. Aishitare put his head on his former master's knee and looked up at him with big black eyes. He then bounded down the hallway at the call of his name glancing over once to look at his shogun. Nakago couldn't help, but smile once more he felt better as if a load had been taken from his back. 'If only I did that sooner' he thought and leaned back in his chair looking up at the wall. (I guess that's that for now until I get some reviews, it's a bit choppy cause I had to stop and think a couple times...the restaurant is just a small little Japanese place it isn't really big...I was thinking about one my parent's and I used to go to.) 


	5. A Meeting

Disclaimer: *tied in chair with gun pointed to head* I....I.....own....*voice in background tells me to say it * own nothing.....*cries* BUT NAKKIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
Author's Notes: I am so happy people like my writing!!! *does happy dance * I feel so warm and........okay enough of that I'll just get to writing. I will finally space out this chapter per everyone's complaints! :D (the best way to get me to do stuff (as Siora-cahn would know) is to threaten me! :D ) AAAAAnyways! On with the writing!  
  
All the kids went home happily proclaiming their victories to their parents. Soi smiled. The  
  
Thought of happy children had always made her self feel the same way. Maybe it was because of her, what  
  
she called, her true past. She shook her head not wanting to remember anything. Kuratsu-san came in. "Hi  
  
how ya doin'?" he said sitting down. "Fine" she sighed "I'm really glad I chose to work here" "I am too"  
  
he said grinning. She looked out the window reflecting on past events, and going through lists of "things to  
  
do". "Hey are you doing anything tonight?" Kuratsu asked out rightly. She was stunned. 'You don't ask co-  
  
workers out on a date!' a voice screamed in her head 'he is really nice though, and he gave you this job,  
  
maybe you owe him...' said another. "I'm busy tonight" she answered as kindly as possible. She hadn't  
  
lied she was busy, not the kind most busy most people put before dates, but it worked for her. "Okay maybe  
  
another time" he concluded someone called his name and he left the room. Soi grabbed her sword and  
  
rushed out the door unnoticed. 'I can't believe he said that! I know I shouldn't judge him just because of  
  
that, but he really shouldn't have asked!' she grabbed her bike and started the ride home. She always liked  
  
unenclosed means of transportation. You got to see more, smell more, and really experience the scenery  
  
around you. Soon the cherry blossoms would bloom and Soi couldn't wait. She loved the petals how they  
  
were like pink snow...how gently they brushed against your face...'I bet it's really romantic with someone  
  
else too' she thought. She nearly laughed 'How stupid is that! I don't need anybody else!' and almost on  
  
cue an image of Nakago emerged from her memory. 'Well maybe someone else...but he is', she had to  
  
struggle to pronounce the word in her mind; 'dead and you just have to deal with it!' she turned. It started  
  
to rain she groaned. "Just my luck eh?" she said reproachfully. She pedaled faster. Something was in the  
  
way but she couldn't make it out. She swerved her tires didn't have enough traction though and she went  
  
skidding. A figure rushed toward her. "are you okay?" came a man's voice deep, and not frantic as she  
  
might have thought. "I'm fine just scraped," she said rubbing her legs. She couldn't really make out the  
  
face until he got a little closer, his image was still distorted, but a memory came up. It was of Nakago he  
  
had been in the rain shouting orders..."I want that company DOWN!" he shouted to his archers. Soi was  
  
among them she looked at his gentle face he seemed so focused she couldn't help staring...the image  
  
dissipated as she saw his face. She broth in sharply "Nakago!?"  
  
(okay it was pretty predictable, but I hadda do something........ Nakago: I.... am walking in the rain.... I'd never do that... Me: work with me here!) 


	6. Thoughtful Recollection

Disclaimer: no owny anythingy –sigh- oh well Author's Notes: I decided to do another chapter cause I am bored...well that and I am flirting with a rather interesting idea...who should I hook Tomo- sama with...Darrnit...who who who who.... -sigh- if anyone has any ideas please tell me! That's all for now heeeeeeeeeeereeeeee weeeeeeee gooooooo!!!! Oh and just so ya know Ami is about 18 here and he is driving...you'll see.  
  
The rain smeared the city lights colors as one streaming neon rainbow. Tomo looked out the car  
  
window lost in thought. Amiboshi next to him hummed along with the radio. "Ami", Tomo began, "why  
  
were our miserable souls resurrected?" Amiboshi seemed to consider this. " Well, I guess because we are  
  
an important part of Shigen Tenchi Sho..." (is it all one word or not?) Tomo chuckled "What the deranged,  
  
pathetic, remembrance of how god awful that place can be?" he sat up straight in the seat and listened to the  
  
hum of the car's engines in the silence. "No, I think because everyone else got to be happy...we kind  
  
of...suffered for them" he said this as if he was still reviewing it in his mind. "What like the suffering  
  
servant?" Tomo asked looking at him. Ami nodded slowly "yea something like that I think.." he glanced at  
  
Tomo and then back at the road "like we have to take what everyone else doesn't..." "That makes sense"  
  
said Tomo reproachfully "Our god is the god of war so we have to deal with the after math...and Suzaku"  
  
he said in a bit of a mocking tone "is the god of love so he brings peace among his people...". They both  
  
sat quietly sorting out whether this made sense or not. They slowly came to a halt at a red light. Trying to  
  
change the subject Ami asked "so why'd you walk?" "I wanted fresh air and time to think" came the  
  
answer. "I used to be able to release thoughts easier using illusions, but without them it's harder to..." he  
  
searched for the word "get rid of tension, and I guess things that have bothered me". Tomo decided then  
  
that Ami-chan wasn't so bad; at least he listened well, and had some kind of focus. Suboshi he always  
  
thought of as building up anger just so he could throw tantrums. He seemed wild and stubborn. They both  
  
were traitorous and Ami had wished not to be a Seiryu warrior, but he had redeemed himself by helping  
  
Tomo...hadn't he? Amiboshi broke the silence "so what d'you think Shigen Tenchi Sho is like now?"  
  
Tomo sighed again "the same, maybe Kutou is a bit better...I doubt it though, if Nakago had been running  
  
it, it would be a lot better I think". "How?" asked Amiboshi genuinely puzzled "well," Tomo started he  
  
adjusted his posture, "He had a very clear mind set, and since of his early childhood experience I think he  
  
would do his best to make sure that never happened to anyone again." "What experience?" Ami questioned.  
  
Tomo knew it was wrong to talk about other people "I think that it would be best for him to tell you..."  
  
"What if he isn't here?" "Then you'll never know" Tomo said it with a sly grin and smiled at Amiboshi  
  
who laughed. "Almost home!" Amiboshi said cheerfully "Warm house, warm food, and no rain!" Tomo  
  
allowed a small laugh "hn...I always hated the rain" "I bet!" Amiboshi said, "Smeared your makeup!"  
  
Tomo pushed him and chuckled sighing one last time. Maybe just maybe he would be happy this time...  
  
(I remembered again!) 


	7. Reunited

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and nothing I shall ever own...-sigh- Author's Notes: not much to say except I am sorry I did not update on Saturday or Sunday but my Internet was broken.... yes it was broken... anyways on with the fic!  
  
Nakago looked through the rain...yes it was her. There was no way he could deceive himself this  
  
was her. He walked up to her and stood silent for a moment. "Nak-"she began, but he scooped her up and  
  
started off. "Where are we going?!" she asked surprised. "To my house." He said shortly. When they  
  
arrived he laid her down on the couch and told her to take off her wet clothes. "But Nakago...I'll have  
  
nothing to wear!" "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before..." he said with a slight smirk. "Here I'll  
  
give you something of mine and then you can have someone bring over your clothes...fair?" "Yes" she said  
  
grinning. He felt a kind of relief with her near him. That he didn't have to worry about what happened to  
  
her now. He came back with a nightshirt, which she promptly put on. She looked up at him admiringly  
  
"I'm glad you're here..." "I'm not to thrilled about being here but I'm glad I get to see you." He said sitting  
  
next to her. Soi sidled up next to him and pt her head against his chest. He stroked her hair remembering its  
  
texture once more. His heart seemed to throb as his emotions overwhelmed him. Tears pricked his eyes and  
  
for once he finally let them pour. "I...I missed you...so much..." Soi looked up at him astounded and teary  
  
as well. "You...really did?" "You thought I wouldn't" he asked obviously hurt. "I just.... didn't think  
  
that...you would care as much...I guess..." she looked away apparently having trouble with her words. "I  
  
love you, I always have...I just didn't want you to get killed like the others... I thought I would have a  
  
chance later to tell you how I felt...but I didn't I should have told you earlier I know, but" he trailed off and  
  
closed his eyes as tears rolled down. She wiped them away slowly "It's alright I know now that's all that  
  
matters...I love you...too...forever" A peaceful silence enveloped the world allowing the two lovers to rest  
  
peacefully in each others arms for now...  
  
(Yea kinda crappy but so was my day at school! Just work with me till my brain comes back!) 


	8. A New Feeling

Disclaimer: yea yea you know I own nothing... Author's Notes: I'm sorry I was on vacation don't yell at me! * hides* I AM SO HAPPY! Wicked is a musical! YEA! Sorry...anyways.... oh I am probably gonna be in Tomo and Ami for a bit cause I never have done this before...this pairing.... is a bit quirky....  
  
He rushed in the house doing his very best not to get wet. Amiboshi couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Tomo flung his long silvery (insert fan girl drool) hair over one shoulder and dried it the best he could.  
  
"You are incredibly close to being considered a narcissist you know!" he guffawed. "I don't like being  
  
wet" he said disgustedly "I can tell" he said hanging up his coat. Tomo slumped down rather cutely into a  
  
chair "so...now what..." he sighed "I dunno" Ami said sitting next to him and turning on the television.  
  
Tomo averted his eyes lost in thought. Ami remembered the days at the Seiryu camp seeing Tomo march  
  
defiantly through the camp. He remembered the make up and cunning grin feathers trailing gracefully  
  
behind him. Amiboshi was surprised at a strange feeling uprising within him. He shook it off and stared at  
  
the commercial advertising something or other. He looked over at Tomo again, he was humming something  
  
and his eyes seemed glazed. "Tomo?" he questioned "hm?" Tomo said awaking from his reverie quickly  
  
his golden eyes questioning. "...What were you thinking about?" "Nothing" he replied shaking his head  
  
lightly as if to dismiss the whole subject. Ami grinned lightly the light caught Tomo's pale skin softly  
  
displaying how soft it was. Ami felt his eyes start to close slowly. He jerked back awake 'What the heck is  
  
going on?!' he said holding his face. Tomo stood and stretched elegantly. 'He almost seems to be a cat!'  
  
Ami thought chuckling. "what?" Tomo said doing the grin Ami knew so well. "Im going to head off to  
  
bed..." Tomo said quietly and walked off down the hall. 'There really is something about him isn't  
  
there...' he thought 'so...' he tried to think of a word, but without success. 'Might as well head off too' he  
  
concluded and headed down the hall as well stopping by Tomo's ajar door. Some kind of bright cheery  
  
music came whispering out. He was doing some little dance beautiful and elegant. Ami had to hold back an  
  
urge to walk in and join Tomo in his little ballet. He nearly jumped when Tomo started to sing to the song  
  
his voice drifting lightly to Ami's ear magnificently. He then continued on to his room his eyes closed still  
  
listening to his fellow seishi's gentle voice.  
  
(Yes I was just trying to start it off and the song was "Dancing Through Life" from Wicked I can't wait to see it! * sings Defying Gravity* 


	9. Dancer

Disclaimer: I own nothing. There. Author's notes: yes it is a Tomo chapter because I can do him..... I am thought by some to be him.... I am strange.... and so is he.... and here we go.... (I just got off of school and my brain is fried....)  
  
He sat down on his bed happily. He loved dancing especially to this song since it was one of his  
  
favorites. He lay down flat and sighed. Tonight's performance was fun if not tiring. He closed his eyes and  
  
reflected for a few moments then at up and went over to his vanity mirror. He idly brushed his hair and  
  
hummed softly to himself. He languidly looked over at the clock and saw how late it really was. 'I better go  
  
to sleep if I am going to be ready for the matinee!' he finished brushing his hair and changed. Diving into  
  
bed he sighed the only thing that could be better would be not sleeping alone for once. He reached over and  
  
turned off the light. The next morning Tomo woke up early and made breakfast for him and his roomie. "  
  
You made breakfast?!" Amiboshi asked surprised when he woke up to the smell of eggs. "Hey just because  
  
I don't cook frequently doesn't mean I'm all that bad!" he said jokingly. They ate trading funny little  
  
accidents they remembered from the performance. Then Tomo showered and packed a bag with his  
  
costume and a snack in it. Amiboshi didn't have to come in because another debuting flutist was going to  
  
cover for him. He was picked up by one of his co-workers and he waved goodbye to Ami. When he arrived  
  
he quickly got in his costume and stretched with time to kill. He went downstairs to chill. 'It feels weird  
  
knowing Ami-chan won't be in the orchestra pit...' he thought casually. 'I wonder what he's  
  
doing...probably cleaning or something knowing him!' Tomo grinned at this and sat at one of the dressing  
  
room tables. He frowned thinking of how boring it must be to just sit around at home with nothing to  
  
do...he looked up as one of the female dancers came downstairs. "Tomo!" she cried gleefully, "this is my  
  
friend she is a big fan so when I told her I danced with you she totally had to meet you!" "Unless this is a  
  
bad time," said her friend obviously shy. "I'm not doing thing...well nothing important," he said in the sly  
  
voice he used to fluster fan girls. He loved to see them freak out over meeting him, intimidating people was  
  
almost a hobby for him. "I...I really like your dancing...I mean you depict the characters very well and  
  
your very...acrobatic..." her nervousness was like a fluorescent sign hanging above her. He laughed a little  
  
"I have been practicing awhile...as you surely know..." "Since you were 7!" she said excitedly then  
  
realizing how stupid she sounded she looked down at the floor intently. "I think she's not only your  
  
biggest fan but your biggest stalker!" replied his fellow dancer "C'mon before you start blurting out other  
  
weird stuff!" she started pushing her out the door. "See you on the stage, and hopefully you will be in the  
  
audience!" he called out to both of them. 'Its almost pathetic' he rolled his eyes and went back over to the  
  
mirror this time applying his stage makeup. He then found a jar of Vaseline and applied it to his teeth.  
  
"Every actor, singer and dancers secret weapon" he said quoting his music and dance teacher. He smiled a  
  
little and went upstairs to wait for the curtain call.  
  
(My drama teacher's have always said that to me! ^_^ ) 


	10. Alliances

Disclaimer: I own not the characters and references I refer to Author's Notes: Yes, I know I am still doing Tomo I am in desperate need in inspiration and have decided to throw in a wry (I believe the word I am looking for is bizarre) plot twist.........I think......  
  
The gentle wind swept up his spirits even higher. How wonderful it had been tonight! Everything  
  
was perfect! How could he be happier...a smile crept onto his lips though if asked about it he surely would  
  
deny. He pulled his scarf more tightly around his neck keeping the cold wind from stroking his skin to  
  
deeply depriving him of much needed warmth. His step light and fanciful he knew he must look perfectly  
  
stupid practically skipping along with an idiotic grin plastered to his face. That's when he realized someone  
  
was following him. The instinct that had been burned into him from his harsh childhood and battle training  
  
flared into existence. He knew not to look back he must continue on, but how to lose him? Or her. He  
  
concluded 'can never be to sure' he thought distracting himself for a moment from the footsteps tuning in  
  
with his own. The person was obviously trying to blend in with either Tomo himself or the few people  
  
around. Except as he looked towards the ground he realized the mistake made by the stalker, his shadow.  
  
It was ahead of him and Tomo could see it. He examined with his peripheral vision. Tall, well anyone's  
  
shadow looked tall, but angular somewhat thin about shoulder height it seemed. And that's all he got before  
  
he took notice of the events taking place. It was meant to distract him, the shadow anyway, there was an  
  
alleyway coming up and he had a good guess at what might happen. He turned and j-walked across the  
  
street. It not only was brighter over here there were more areas where people would be "hanging" around  
  
tonight. And if he had to run it was a path he knew. The person came right back into step though. 'He is  
  
either stupid or a genius' he thought only noticing it was a clichéd movie quote after he thought it. He  
  
stopped and looked at a display in a store window hoping the man or woman would pass just enough that  
  
he could catch a glimpse of them. But instead the footsteps died away. He didn't look up didn't look  
  
around. Soon the footsteps speeded up and got louder Tomo allowed himself to be pushed against the wall  
  
spread-eagled. However, he knew the perfect maneuver to get out of this position and soon had the man  
  
sprawled at his feet. "And exactly what were you doing?" Tomo said in his best menacing voice, which  
  
was indeed so. There was no reply until the man jumped up attempting to pin Tomo once more, but Tomo-  
  
using a rather interesting position- was able to keep some distance between the man and himself. He was  
  
angry and panting a bit his build was skinny, but not unformed. Tomo eyed the man enjoying what was  
  
next to him and grinned at their closeness. Then a sudden shock ran through him he knew this person "You,  
  
you're a Suzaku!" he said suddenly disgusted not only at the man, but at himself for gazing upon his figure  
  
so energetically (you think this fits?). The man seemed to recognize Tomo as well and backed up into the  
  
light. Tomo could not help his surprised and somewhat horrified expression. "You are...Tasuki?!?!" he was  
  
completely and utterly shocked. Tasuki made an expression much the same "Seiryu seishi Tomo!" he was  
  
not questioning, however, simply stating it so as if there was a mistake it could be corrected. "I know we  
  
never were correctly introduced, but I never expected you to come and stalk me" Tomo said with a now  
  
wry grin crossing his arms. Tasuki grinned competitively "Believe me had I known it was you this  
  
conversation would not be taking place." "Oh really" said Tomo who stepped forward swaying lightly his  
  
hair helping accentuate the movement. "I find that this is an unwelcome meeting and either we will do  
  
battle or possibly another outcome? But it seems most unlikely!" Tasuki seemed to crouch a bit lower so he  
  
could spring if needed. "Such big and illustrious words!" Tomo joked, "Last time I met you, your language  
  
was something even street rats scorned at...you seemed to have cleaned up a bit..." Tasuki jerked as Tomo  
  
ran a long fingered hand through his hair. He seemed frozen with dread, confusion, and something not of  
  
contempt but of denial in the fact that this gesture was one he might, possibly under different  
  
circumstances, might have liked. "What are you suggesting?" He snapped though he didn't pull away. He  
  
stood taller though not quite as tall as Tomo "Coffee, tea perhaps?" said the Seiryu closing his eyes and  
  
gesturing in an if-you-prefer way before turning. "Why would you, my enemy invite me to drink with  
  
you?" said a rather confused red head. "The war is over you have one, what am I to do but make alliances  
  
that may help in the future..." said Tomo slightly turning his decisive golden cat-ish eyes reflecting the  
  
sneer upon his face. Tasuki grinned in an affable manner and walked up to his once loathed enemy. "I see  
  
that this alliance could become mutual" he paused to read Tom's expression of laughter "A pairing of  
  
temper and power, winner and loser though I still see not why you Seiryu's lost I truly thought Nakago was  
  
going to destroy us." "Well that's what assisted suicide does to you!" said Tomo and the two men laughed  
  
as they walked along the sidewalk.  
  
(Nice and long! ^_^ ) 


	11. Battle

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Author's Notes: I know it has been awhile but my internet wasn't working!.....so don't hurt me...it's not like this fic is the best anyways here we go!  
  
Nakago was in a cheerier mood then usual. Of course he did have a lot to be happy about...He was  
  
back with Soi the board had taken quite quickly to his new plan for the company, and well what else did he  
  
need? He smiled for once as he walked towards his destination. He was going to go to the dojo to surprise  
  
Soi. She wouldn't suspect a thing, but she always loved it when he would all of a sudden show up...well at  
  
least she did in Shigen Tenchi Sho (is that right ?). He got there soon enough he knocked and one of the  
  
trainers answered Nakago walked over to the training room, where shouts and raucous laughter could be  
  
heard. He eased the door open and walked in. The two children fighting paused for a moment and then  
  
bowed and went to the sidelines. Soi dropped her katana and stared at him. "Na-Nakago!" She stammered,  
  
"Why are you here?!" his grinned widened "Can I at least have a hug?" he spread his arms out. She looked  
  
around and blushed then walked to him slowly hugging him. "This is Nakago" she said introducing him as  
  
the two walked to the middle of the room. She stared at the floor intently embarrassed beyond belief.  
  
Nakago bowed respectfully and looked at the other two trainers standing in the room. "That is Yuro, and  
  
the other man is Harui...our best isn't here today..." she explained. Yuro came forward and shook  
  
Nakago's hand while Harui leaned against the wall grinning mischievously "So are you here just to say  
  
hello to little Soi-chan?" he said mockingly. Nakago responded briefly but strongly "Not if you intend me  
  
to do more..." Harui seemed to be doing anything to provoke a spar. "Would you fight me?" he questioned  
  
picking up a katana from the shelf. Nakago looked at Soi and smirked she choked on laughter and trying to  
  
convince Harui that this might be the best idea said, "Um...maybe we should just continue the lessons  
  
now...", but Harui would not back down "This'll be a good learning experience" he pronounced proudly.  
  
"It certainly will be" Nakago said he turned to look at the katana's on display. He looked them all over then  
  
picked a very long slim one. Harui grinned "Only a master could use that against mine" his was thick, but  
  
not as long, but would deflect against attacks much better then the one of Nakago's choosing. They went  
  
into their fighting positions. Harui tried to get a quick move on Nakago, but Nakago was not only faster  
  
then he was but more experienced. "Be original if you can" Nakago said as Harui tried it again. Harui then  
  
started using hard blows trying to get Nakago to back down, but once more Nakago blocked perfectly. "Are  
  
you only going to defend?" Harui asked starting to get annoyed. "No, I'm sorry I just wanted to see if you  
  
would make a good opponent first" said Nakago mockingly apologetic, "But I don't think you are!" he  
  
dashed in with some quick slashes he then made a horizontal cut which threw Harui off guard sending him  
  
to the floor. Nakago pointed his sword at the defeated man's throat ending the battle. "You need a lot more  
  
work" he said conclusively, throwing his katana back where he found it. Soi helped Harui up "He isn't in  
  
your league Nakago has been training a long time...he is the best fighter I think I'll ever know" Soi said,  
  
"just cause he looks like an ordinary business man doesn't make him one." Harui sighed and walked into  
  
the back room. Nakago turned to Soi "So where would you like to eat?" she hugged him and laughed.  
  
(yea it's sloppy mostly because Maki-sama and I have been doing a Tomo/Ayame fic recently and I can't think straight anymore ) 


	12. Morning

Disclaimer: I own nothing of course...what else is new? Author's Notes: I have decided to jump around to Tasuki because I need to explain a few things ne? I am really happy I finally found 'Salem's Lot! It is really good and pretty creepy.... nice window.... stay locked...no...evil....vampire....please....  
  
It was 10:45 when Tasuki woke up. He dressed himself and went to the fridge to grab some  
  
breakfast and a water bottle. He chugged the water down, it's coldness waking him up, and he heated his  
  
breakfast burrito up lazily. He leaned on the counter and thought about last night. He had run into that  
  
Tomo guy from the book and they had gotten a few drinks and talked. Once he finished thinking out the  
  
summary he tried to remember what they had talked about. It's funny how you can automatically register  
  
someone as an enemy before you get to really know them...He grinned at the thought of Tomo's words. It  
  
was true Tomo turned out not to be all that bad, once you put aside all the crap he had done to them. He  
  
was fairly cynical and at times a little too sarcastic, but he made up for it with his "to the point" kind of  
  
personality. Tasuki had never expected him to be anything like the man that had trapped him in an illusion  
  
disguising him from his own demise. The beeping of the microwave drew him out of his reverie and he  
  
walked over and grabbed out his food. He sat at his table and ate slowly. Tasuki thought about how much  
  
he himself had changed. He wasn't sure still if he was totally a queer or not, but he had become a lot more  
  
refined after coming out of the book. He hadn't seen the point in acting like a bandit when he really wasn't  
  
anymore. He had a desk job he loathed, but it paid well so he didn't complain. He had also grown quite  
  
introverted. A few weeks ago he had seen Taka and Miaka in a store, but to his own surprise he kept as far  
  
away as possible, like they were going to jump him or something. He shook his head lightly at this. =I'm all  
  
screwed up now...= he reflected idly. Tomo had suggested doing something today, and had given him his  
  
phone number. Even though Tomo had done this it seemed that he hadn't expected much. He seemed to  
  
radiate a sense of not caring, or just not expecting like he really felt that the whole world would turn against  
  
him and kick him off and leave him floating in space without a care. Tasuki was a little shocked at how  
  
much he seemed to care, but distracted himself with clearing his dishes instead. Maybe he would give  
  
Tomo a call just for the heck of it, he had nothing else to do. He went into his room and picked his blue  
  
jeans from last night. He grabbed out the number and looked at it for a while then dialed the number on it.  
  
As it began to ring Tasuki glanced at the clock and prayed Tomo wasn't a late sleeper. "Hello?" came the  
  
far away voice it was clear, but was everything except chipper. "Hi Tomo? It's Tasuki I thought I might  
  
take you up on your offer." He said it all flatly trying to keep his accent from smearing the words together.  
  
"hn!" he chuckled lightly "Well that will be a nice distraction from this boring hell I'm living right now!"  
  
he replied, Tasuki wasn't sure what to make of this and didn't respond afraid of saying something stupid.  
  
"How bout I meet you in an hour?" he asked Tasuki could almost see him glance at the clock deciding how  
  
long it would take him to get ready. "Sure thing!" Tasuki answered there was a little small talk exchanged  
  
and then they said their good-byes. Tasuki debated over taking a shower or not and thought it best, the last  
  
thing he wanted was to smell like a pig in front of the imposing seishi. As he headed to the bathroom he  
  
paused why did he care all of a sudden if he looked good or not? He pondered it for a moment and then  
  
continued on the sound of water echoing through the apartment.  
  
(I just realized I didn't say he lived in an apartment till the end...sorry this time I refuse to criticize myself! I need to stop being my own dang critic! I think reading so much Stephen King right now is influencing my writing! Ha ha!) 


	13. Suzaku and Seiryu I

Disclaimer: I don't own FY!! Only Watase does.............sniff Author's Notes: I am getting tired of writing that disclaimer! I have had to study for finals so excuse the absence of writing! I have decided to do as Ryochan has suggested! This is starting to be less and less like a Nakkie-chan story...oh well! much evil cackling  
  
Tomo sat languidly on the couch one arm draped over his face more for drama than to keep the  
  
sun off his face. Forgetting where he placed the phone he quickly remembered where it was as it rang  
  
loudly in his ear. "Got it!" he said sitting up fast and answering. It was Tasuki =Imagine that= he thought  
  
privately. The conversation wasn't exceptionally long, but the end result rather pleased Tomo. =For once I  
  
don't have to sit around the house bored to death! = He got up and straightened his shirt methodically.  
  
"Who was that?" Ami asked curiously coming in from his room. "Oh just Tasuki" Tomo said fixing his  
  
hair in the mirror. "Tasuki?!? Where'd you meet him?" Amiboshi asked puzzled "Oh I ran into him last  
  
night, it was kinda funny" He chuckled and grinned at his reflection. Amiboshi nodded "Well I hope you  
  
have fun!" "I'm sure I will!" he said instinctively, but quickly added, "I hope you enjoy your afternoon as  
  
well!" so as not to sound so haughty. Ami smiled as Tomo sauntered out the door. He heard the car start up  
  
and fixed himself some breakfast "Afternoon?" Amiboshi said out loud nearly laughing at Tomo's mistake.  
  
Tomo drove down the street listening to "Only the Good Die Young". He sang along under his breath not  
  
wanting to cover up the song. When he got at the designated meeting place, he parked and hopped out  
  
cheerfully. Tasuki was just arriving and had presumably walked. Tomo looked him over heedlessly and  
  
noted his casual dress. =He dresses down nicely= he grinned at his joke and greeted Tasuki. "So where to?"  
  
he asked the Suzaku warrior, Tasuki paused and looked at Tomo "Hungry?" he asked. Tomo for some  
  
reason thought this was funny and bit back laughter. "A little" he lied, he hadn't eaten breakfast at all.  
  
Tasuki and Tomo started down the sidewalk, Tasuki adjusting his pace "There's this pretty good place  
  
down just a couple blocks" Tom nodded. He loathed this idle talk and wanted to get a real conversation  
  
started, but he wasn't sure what two former enemies could have in common enough to talk about. "Do you  
  
miss serving your God?" Tasuki said all of a sudden. Tomo had to think for a bit "well...yes and no...I  
  
miss the power I had, but then again I only needed it to give myself a ranking position and not end up in the  
  
gutters, but did I actually miss Seiryu...I couldn't really answer because truthfully I never met him...".  
  
Tasuki seemed a little surprised and turned his head to look at Tomo "Not even once?" "Nope". "Huh"  
  
Tasuki said, "I thought all of you saw him at least once..." Tomo without thinking responded "Most of us  
  
died before we had the chance...". It was now Tasuki's turn to nod in agreement. "And yourself?" Tomo  
  
asked putting his hands in his pockets. "I guess I miss Suzaku a little, but for the same reason...I miss my  
  
powers...." "Were all a bit selfish that way," Tomo said grinning almost maliciously. "Here it is" Tasuki  
  
said a look of hunger coming over his face. They walked in and sat down eating and talking in intervals. =I  
  
really don't know if I like him or not. I know I don't dislike him and I know that I consider him a friend,  
  
but...does he consider me more or am I just anxious for him too? = Tomo interrogated himself over his  
  
feelings for Tasuki, if he had any. =I don't want to push it, well maybe I do, but I always want to push  
  
everything. Is this something to push or something to just get over? Gods why am I doing this?! Why am I  
  
inquiring so deeply into this?! What's wrong with just having him be a friend............because you want  
  
more than that.= he answered summing up his fears he sat up straight and looked at Tasuki as if he was a  
  
revelation. "What?" Tasuki asked Tomo his fork still in his mouth "I think..." Tomo began, "Do you like  
  
musicals?" he asked leaning in conspiratorially "as much as the next guy I guess..." he answered confused.  
  
"If I invited you to one would you come?" "Sure" Tasuki answered perking up and leaning in to Tomo.  
  
"Even if I'm in it" he said grinning awkwardly "Of course!" Tasuki seemed almost excited. Tomo smiled  
  
=I do like him...= he thought looking at Tasuki's cute boyish face grinning widely, =I really do...=  
  
(I'm sorry I just couldn't help it! IT'S SO KAWAII!!!!!! Happily huggles them both THERE SHALL BE A CLASH FOR WHO GETS THE LOVELY TOMO!! opens door Tomo raises eyebrow Tomo: I am not a game show prize to be won! Tasuki: hits buzzer that's false! Me: that is correct! a point appears on a board under Tasuki's name Amiboshi: hits buzzer I should get Tomo! Me: that is correct! a point appears under Ami's name HAHAH! This is fun! Tasuki and Ami: hit buzzers Tomo loves me!!!! Tomo: what?!? You can't make me--- Me; slaps duck tape over Tomo's moth I'm sorry but you must hit the buzzer if you want to ans---gets locked into shin Crap not again!) (Sorry I'm having too much fun I'll stop now!) 


	14. Reunited Love

Disclaimer: I own..... lets see.....ummm...that's right nothing! Author's Notes: I feel really giddy today lalala! YAY! I won't tell you why but I am gonna write in Soi's perspective! YAY!  
  
She sat happily on the couch in a dreamy haze. =He's here...with me...= for the past few days it  
  
was the only thing she could think about. =He loves me too...= she gazed at her hand as a shaft of light  
  
illuminated a beautiful fire opal on her finger. She smiled thinking of his presence "Nakago..." she said to  
  
no one in particular. Almost on cue she could feel his chi snake through her body as he came into the room.  
  
"Yes?" he questioned smirking. "Nothing" she replied looking up at her lover. The way the light hit his  
  
golden locks made it look as though a halo floated around him. His crisp white shirt was opened slightly  
  
and she could see his beautifully defined chest. A soft sigh came from her lips as he approached. As he sat  
  
next to her she caught his eyes. She soon lost herself in those solemn pure blue crystals she never could  
  
avoid. Soon she felt his soft lips against hers and she closed her eyes the image of him burned into her  
  
memory. She relaxed allowing him more purchase. He undid her hair, which mixed with his blonde tresses  
  
as Nakago gently pushed her down on the couch. He grasped her lovingly and whispered softly in her ear  
  
"How could I have been so blind to have ignored you before..." she held him tighter and answered by  
  
kissing him. He lifted his head so he could look her in the eyes directly "I love you Haku..." she scanned  
  
his face and replied "If you keep saying that I'll stop believing you!" he smiled and she pulled him closer  
  
and nuzzled his cheek. He stroked her back lovingly as his shirt fell to the floor.  
  
Nakago had unfortunately had to leave to go to a matinee with a business associate so Soi took to  
  
tidying up the apartment. She frowned as she busily dusted bookshelves. =Stop pouting! = She scolded  
  
herself =you can't get angry because he has to work...just because we're back together doesn't mean the  
  
world will stop for us...= she paused thinking this over for a moment. Shaking her head as if to dislodge it  
  
she continued. It took her about an hour and a half to clean the entire apartment. As she came back into the  
  
living room she flopped on the couch. She noticed his shirt still on the floor and picked it up. It was cold  
  
from having been vacant of human life but it still smelled like him. She held it tightly and closed her eyes  
  
imaging him next to her. =If he saw this he'd think I was some possessive gakko...= she thought sitting up.  
  
She walked into the laundry room and tossed it in the basket of dirty clothes. Realizing how close to being  
  
full it was she robotically sorted the lights from the darks and tossed them into the washing machine. As it  
  
started she then marched into the kitchen and fixed a small meal for herself. She indolently sat in front of the television eating until her mind wandered once more to thoughts of him. =Will Nakago ever leave  
  
me............no! = She yelled at herself =everything has changed it was the setting that was wrong not the  
  
characters! = She tried to convince herself to get up and put her dishes in the dishwasher but didn't succeed  
  
as a dull warmness overtook her into sleep.  
  
(I like this...I did my best I am not that used to doing really gushy scenes but I think I did well...I could just hear "As Long A You're Mine" playing in the background for the first part right Maki? ... anyways review please! sorry for the wait...) 


	15. A Musical to Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own them yada yada yada Author's notes: I want to thank everyone for reviewing. It really means a lot to me that you enjoy my writing and want to me to write more. I want to thank my friends as well as Ryochan for helping me along the way so...arigato bows  
  
Nakago walked into the theatre slowly giving his eyes time to adjust to the dim lights. He saw the  
  
man he was supposed to meet near the front of the stage. =It certainly is elegant...if not pompous= he  
  
thought lazily gazing upon the persnickety decorations along the theatre's walls. As he glided down the  
  
stairs to his seat his eyes caught on a familiar face. =Is that...Tasuki? That flamethrower couldn't have had  
  
it here...= he dismissed the thought more because he didn't want to think of other Suzaku's being here,  
  
then of Tasuki challenging him. He soon made it to where his business partner stood waiting. They greeted  
  
each other in the bland cordial way, and talked business till they heard the announcement of five minutes  
  
till curtain. "So what is this about again?" asked Nakago nearly teasing "It's a collection of songs by a  
  
famous singer that have somehow been linked together...or something...I heard it's really good though" he  
  
seemed a little nervous conversing with Nakago normally. Nakago obliged the man and sat attentively as  
  
the lights dimmed. The overture started filling the entire theatre with noise. Then it all stopped the  
  
conductor counted off and it started, different this time as the curtain was drawn back. The lights were dark  
  
but a green glow showed the people were facing upstage. Soon the man in front turned and the spotlight hit  
  
him. He was smiling though the way he smiled sent fear in your heart. Nakago froze keeping his face  
  
expertly blank. =That's...its...Tomo! = he thought frantically. The music picked up and Tomo held a low  
  
note as the dancers behind him began to dance. He tossed his hair and began the song strutting across the  
  
stage. Nakago was a bit taken and watched thoughtfully. Once Tomo reached one side he did a backwards  
  
roll and a backhand spring turning to the person behind him. They did a synchronized dance number and  
  
posed when the music stopped. Nakago clapped stunned into silence by Tomo's appearance. It continued  
  
on beautifully Tomo proving to be the best of them all twirling, leaping more gracefully then the mind  
  
could conceive. Tomo's voice is what really threw Nakago sprawling. He knew Tomo was very strong in  
  
acrobatics from his fighting techniques, but he had not known how magnificently he could sing. It was  
  
more glorious then the most honored singer, more exquisite then the birds in the wood. He was the picture  
  
of perfection up on the stage and all Nakago could do was sit gawking like the others around him. As it  
  
ended and everyone stood clapping Tomo stayed on stage apparently the first to receive his last bow. He  
  
bowed deeply his glossy, dark hair gracing his shoulders as he came back up. He smiled widely and spread  
  
his arms out. The other dancers and singers came out and bowed as well. Then, presumably, unexpectedly  
  
one of the producers walked up on stage holding a bouquet. He strode up to Tomo and held the bouquet out  
  
to him. Tomo looked stunned. He glanced around then received it smiling, he mouthed a thank you, and  
  
bowed again. Nakago smirked and as Tomo stared out across the crowd he caught Nakago. He looked  
  
traumatized for a moment then quickly recovered and bowed with the rest. They hugged and congratulated  
  
each other as the curtain closed, waving to the audience. Nakago's business associate turned and asked, "So  
  
what did you think?" "I don't think I'll ever see anything better" Nakago replied smiling.  
  
(There you have it! I can't wait for the Tony's tonight! I hope Idina Menzel gets best actress! And Wicked better get something or I'll be pissed! ) 


	16. Suzaku and Seriyu II

Disclaimer: -sigh- Idon'townanythingsothereha! Author's Notes: WICKED WON WICKED WON!!! THEY GOT TWO TONY'S!!! (Shoulda gotten all ten but NOOO! Stupid other musicals!) Idina got best actress!!!! Because she is!!! Sorry Kristin but Elphaba rocks! HAHAHAHA! And they start their national tour and will be here next May!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!.................is next May yet...........oh well until then here ya go your daily dose of fan fiction!   
  
Nakago walked in to find Soi silently dozing. He smiled and walked quietly up to her. He grinned  
  
and stroked her face softly. Pulling down a blanket he covered her making sure not to wake her. He undid  
  
his tie and flung it on the bed with his suit coat. Changing into more comfortable clothing he reflected on  
  
current events. =So Tomo's here eh?= he almost laughed at this. =funny, really funny...So is everyone?=  
  
he frowned thinking this over carefully. He knew that if he tried expanding his chi to chart others he would  
  
wake Soi, s he decided that it wasn't important and sat down on the bed and read for a while.  
  
Soi shook from sleep when she realized that someone else was there. She checked the clock on the  
  
wall and saw she had been sleeping for two hours give or take a couple minutes. She sat up and headed  
  
towards the bedroom stretching. Her eyes widened as she saw Nakago lying there. Nearly instinctively she  
  
presumed the worst, but quickly corrected herself. She approached him not quiet sure if he had fallen asleep  
  
or not. Guessing he had she smiled that he was safely home. A knock on the door brought her out of the  
  
happy trance she had fallen into. She hurried wanting the incessant knocking to end. She opened the door  
  
and found herself looking at a man with purple hair and a beauty mark on his left cheek. "Yes?" she asked  
  
frowning. "Hi I'm new and moved in just next door. I just wanted to say hi!" he smiled a bit silly. It took  
  
her a moment but she looked at the door next to her and grinned a little putting her hand out to shake the  
  
man's. "Hi. Sorry...I'm having a bit of a slow morning." Soi admitted sheepishly. "That's okay! May I ask  
  
your name?" Soi paused then replied "Soi, you can just call me Soi." "Funny" the man said "That name  
  
kinda sounds familiar.." he smiled again and then continued saying, "Cho Ryuen, but most folks call me  
  
Nuriko!" Soi thought the name over. She knew it, but whom did it belong to?  
  
Nakago awoke with out knowing he was asleep. He felt them, well one of them, close, too close. It  
  
was near Soi! He sat up and then hurriedly fixed his hair and pulled on a shirt. He walked into the  
  
hall and saw Soi was in the doorway. He frowned and took a moment to confirm the chi he was  
  
sensing. He had been right, but...=just go and see for your self= he decided. He walked up and  
  
called Soi's name. "Soi who is it?" he questioned. "A new neighbor!" she answered she seemed in  
  
high spirits and he felt his world sink. =One of them a neighbor?!?= Pausing he smirked =But Soi  
  
would know if it was a Suzaku and she wouldn't be this happy about one of them! = As he walked  
  
towards the door to greet this new stranger he realized Soi hadn't MET all of them. Maybe she  
  
wouldn't remember them that well if she hadn't SEEN them! His heart raced and as soon as he saw him,  
  
Nuriko, he scowled. Nuriko seemed aghast "You! What are you doing with this nice woman!" Nuriko  
  
yelled ready to attack Nakago if he drew closer to Soi. Soi turned around confused then turned back,  
  
Nakago put a hand on her shoulder "She's my fiancé" he stated matter-of- factly. "What?!" Nuriko gasped,  
  
"But you're a terrible, awful, evil man, and she's so sweet!" Soi was confused. "Soi in the other world you  
  
two never met Suzaku celestial warrior Nuriko, meet Seiryu celestial warrior Soi." Now it was Nuriko's  
  
turn to be confused. "But she's a woman and they can't be...warriors..." he seemed to trail off. "Seiryu  
  
allowed me to be a warrior because he wanted to cave my life...also I'm the only woman able to control his  
  
power and use it...that's why I'm the third strongest seishi...but how come I never saw you before?"  
  
Nakago interrupted not wanting Nuriko to give a false answer "When you caused that storm and attacked  
  
not many got a good look at you and since Nuriko died soon after that you two never cordially met maybe a  
  
slight exchange of names, but that's all..." "what do you mean by shortly after!" Nuriko said defensively,  
  
Nakago chose not to respond. "Alright you blonde murderer now that I'm back I want another shot at  
  
choking the life outta you!" Nuriko said hotly Nakago smirked, closed his eyes and chuckled low. "Not  
  
here, here the Seiryu seishi would rather redeem ourselves and try to have real lives, and not relive the ones  
  
we were given." He said it truthfully and honorably Nuriko was shocked into silence  
  
"you...sure...changed...has something got to your head?" Nuriko questioned puzzled. "I just want to live  
  
how I always wanted to with the one I always wanted to love." Nakago looked up a true smile on his face  
  
Nuriko could do nothing but return it. "Then I'll be glad to live next to you!" Nuriko said happily Soi  
  
fought back tears of joy. Had she really thought he would leave her before? =Don't be stupid= she told  
  
herself leaning into her beloved as the door shut quietly behind them.  
  
(Okay I wanted to show how Nakago truly felt now about the whole Suzaku thing, and I wanted to use a Suzaku that would want to rip his guts out but wasn't that slime ball Tama---I mean his archenemy Tamahome so there ya go. I also wanted to show how their memories really worked and stuff ya...so that's that! Hope you enjoyed please review and I made it extra long did you notice did you notice!) 


	17. Love

Disclaimer: yep still nothing.... Author's Notes: YAY! Wicked won Wicked won! I'm still happy even though it was days ago! and I get my doggy today! DOGGYDOGGYDOGGY!!!! Okay sorry! YAY I have a new reviewer! Thank you very much and I do try to capture Tomo as best as possible! It's a crime to screw him up! I can even do his voice! Perfectly! YAY! talks like Tomo hahahaha gods I'm hyper.....................okay here ya go!  
  
Tomo sat quietly in front of his dressing room mirror. =Too many things happened today that I  
  
wasn't prepared for...= he smiled gently. =I didn't know I was going to be congratulated, and I had no clue  
  
Nakago was here...= his smile slid away as his lips formed an open frown. A single tear began in the  
  
corner of his eye and he shook it away. =I don't have time to reflect I have to get ready for the next  
  
show...= he looked at the clock to make sure what time it was. He nodded mentally and stood. Hearing  
  
someone come down the steps he started to take off his stage makeup. Turning at the silence he saw the red  
  
head and smiled. "You came..." "Of course! It was really amazing! I didn't know you could do that!"  
  
Tasuki seemed genuinely astounded and was grinning widely. Tomo approached him slowly "Well it did  
  
take me years...and tons of practice..." "I don't think anyone could ever dance, or sing for that matter, as  
  
well as you..." he smiled and had the lights been on brighter Tomo might have noticed Tasuki blush.  
  
Tomo looked down and replied modestly before turning back to removing the make up. Tasuki watched  
  
then started to look around the dressing room curiously. Tomo started to hum something light heartedly.  
  
Soon he stood his true face showing and his hair down. "So—"Tomo started, "I just wanted to say congrats  
  
and that it was really great and all...that's it!" Tasuki said hurrying back up the stairs and by the sound of it  
  
tripping on one as well. Tomo blinked and shrugged. He began to hum again but this time a sneaky grin  
  
crossed his lips.  
  
Tomo got home late and tired. Amiboshi was sitting in a chair watching TV. "Hi..." Tomo said  
  
already half asleep. Amiboshi turned to him smiling "Tired?" he asked cheerfully. "That better be  
  
sarcastic..." Tomo responded grinning a little he stumbled into his room and to bed. Amiboshi let his smile drift away as Tomo left. =What chance do you have of winning someone  
  
so much more sophisticated and wonderful than yourself over? = His thoughts stung him and the littlest of  
  
sighs came from his tight lips. =Maybe I should just tell him...No! You idiot you don't just go up to  
  
someone and say 'Hey I think I like you wanna get some lunch?'= He turned his head to one side scowling  
  
at the floor. =I bet he's seeing somebody too...= his eyes narrowed and he started to feel the burning  
  
sensation of his chi growing inside him. =Stop it before you hurt yourself= he said to himself hoping to  
  
calm down his feelings. =Tomo seems to have changed so much from the book...he used to be so cunning  
  
and...well...he still is but not in that evil way anymore...ah what am I saying...just go to bed Ami and stop  
  
worrying about everything...tomorrow's another day...you can talk to him then...= He did as he suggested  
  
but sleep eluded him that night.  
  
(I am trying to work out the plot still...I wonder if this'll turn out good...isn't it scary when the authoress doesn't even know where her own story's going? ) (sorry it's a bit short...) (P.S. I am so sorry this took so long our internet got really screwed up and I hafta use my parents comp now...I am very sorry please forgive me!!) 


	18. A Wonderful MorningerAfternoon

Disclaimer: yes even though it's been months I still don't own them...drat! Author's Notes: I apologize IMMENSLY I was having the worst case of author's block but I think I have an idea now...here goes  
  
Ami woke up, he had barely gotten even an hours rest. He crawled out of bed and into the living room. He suddenly realized the smell of eggs mouth watered and he staggered into the kitchen, curious as to whom might be cooking them. He was surprised to see Tomo happily flipping eggs into the air and back into the pan, whirling a spatula in his other hand. He looked over at Amiboshi gaping in the entrance to the kitchen. "Oh good morning Ami-chan!" he said merrily. Ami nodded consent "I...didn't know you could cook..." he muttered out loud, realizing what he'd just said he quickly covered his mouth. Tomo chuckled "It's alright, well now you know!" he smiled. "You definitely seem cheery" Ami said taking a plate Tomo shoved at him "Yes...oh! I won't be here for lunch...is that okay?" he seemed pensive. Amiboshi blinked "Ya sure...why would I care?" Tomo hugged him "I don't know I just..." he stopped and just hugged him happily. "So", he let go facing Ami, "What do you want to do till 1:00!" Tomo said strangely energetic. Ami grinned nervously =he...= "Um...I dunno..." Tomo realized something and ran back to the stove "C'mon lets sit at the tables!" he said sliding his breakfast onto a plate. They sat having a lively conversation and eating happily. he actually--= the doorbell ringing cut off his thoughts. Tomo frowned and looked at his watch "12:23" he murmured going over to the door. Amiboshi watched. Tomo laughed heartily "I thought you said 1:00!" "Well I couldn't wait..." the voice sounded vaguely familiar. He then caught a glimpse of him red hair, a bit shorter than Tomo, although most people were, a name finally cam e to him "Tasuki?!...But. He's..." Amiboshi made sure to keep his voice low he was completely stunned.  
  
Nakago curled closer to the body next to him. He sighed at the smell of her beautiful red wine hair. He stroked her bare back. She rolled over and looked at her beloved. "What time is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes. "Nearly 12:30" he replied kissing her neck. She laughed "If YOU hadn't kept me UP all night!" she said playfully shoving him. "Oh so now it's my fault!" he said pulling her closer, she let out a giggle and stroked her fiancé's cheek. "What should we do today?" she asked lazily picking locks from her darling's face. "This works for me" he said resting his head on her shoulder. She laughed again hugging him fiercely.  
  
Tomo and Tasuki traded stories from the Suzaku and Seiryu camps. Tasuki stared at him longingly =I wonder...if he likes me as much as...I...= he was interrupted as Tomo grabbed his hand "Do you remember when you first came into that illusion I cast and I had to be—""that lady! Ya!" Tasuki said suddenly they both laughed. Tasuki looked down at Tomo's hand on his own. =Maybe...oh please Suzaku...let him like me...=. Tomo shook off the rest of his laughter and gave Tasuki a sly grin as he raised his hand to his lips. "Shall we go to the movie now?" he asked the usual devious edge back in his voice. Tasuki let a small grin cross his features.  
  
(Okay ya I know I was struggling at the end. But I think I finally have it figured out! YAY! Till next time! BAI!) 


	19. Death

Disclaimer: ya, ya you know... Author's Notes: I am really into a Nakkie fic called This Time Around. It's really awesome! –sigh- I am gonna cut some of the chatter cause my pc keeps freezing at intervals obstructing my typing...stupid thing! So anyways...  
  
It was Monday once more and it found him in his office chair staring at his computer screen. A grin crossed his face =I wonder what Soi is doing...if she's even awake...= he chuckled lightly. =She would probably sleep till I got home if we didn't have so much planning to do...= he paused at the thought, = ...for the wedding...= it was so soon. Soon they would be together forever just him and her. He couldn't suppress the surge of joy that overtook his usual cold demeanor. Just than something strange overtook his computer screen, it went blank...well almost. There were words on it:  
  
Nakago of the Seiryu Seven... It read. He glanced over it and leaned forward. Had strange things not happened to him before he might actually be surprised by this occurrence, however, he was not.  
  
Yes? He typed in response.  
There is something happening to your companions and your self... came the reply.  
And it would be? He answered losing interest fast.  
You are slowly falling out of existence once again. The seal on Seiryu is finally taking full control on his powers and he cannot hold this resurrection charm very much longer. The seal is taking charge. Nakago gazed at the screen his eyebrows knitting in slight confusion. He leaned back in his chair "This sounds like a bad Final Destination movie..." he said and reset the strange acting machine. =Maybe I'll take a lunch break...= he thought puzzled by the recent occurrence.  
  
Tomo and Tasuki were happily dinning together once again. Tomo had just finished a show and was glad for the break. He stared lovingly at the man across from him. Tasuki rose an eyebrow "what?" he inquired with a smirk. "What would you say if I asked if I could kiss you?" Tomo asked his expression not changing. Tasuki looked surprised than grinned "lean forward." He answered laughing heartily. With that Tomo kissed him lightly on the lips he than sat back in his chair. Tasuki looked blank and a strange feeling of...he wasn't sure surged over him. He smiled at Tomo and Tomo blushed a light shade of pink. Tasuki saw this and chuckled =He looks cute like that! = He laughed in his mind. Tomo's face all of a sudden was a cross between absolute horror and what looked like pain. He clutched his stomach as blood ran over his hands. Tasuki stood up hurriedly. Tomo cried out in pain. Some invisible force all of a sudden tore at him, he trembled and fell out of his chair bleeding profusely and breathing shallowly if at all. Tasuki clutched him "Tomo! What's wrong??! What's happening to you!" tears threatened at the corners of his eyes as he clutched the injured man. People gathered around, but Tasuki knew he was long gone...his chi was non- existent. He wept silently the wounded man limp in his arms, blood running from his sudden wounds.  
  
Nakago froze as he sensed Tomo's chi blink out. =Is it true then?...= he questioned himself. =Than the order must be how we died...so if we start from Tomo than that means= his heart skipped a beat. =Soi is next! = A look of unexplainable terror crossed his face. He jumped out of his chair and flew out of his office. Turning to his secretary he said quickly "I have to go home for something...I might have to stay there..." he rushed to the elevator. He couldn't lose her again not now after all he'd done to try to keep them together, and know it might all be ruined...  
  
(Okay I obviously am winding down...poor Tomo-chan...hugs him I'm sorry, and I still don't care what anyone says Tasuki and Tomo look cute together! Please Review!!!!) 


	20. Hopes Destroyed

Disclaimer: -sigh- no ...can't I have...one?...just...Nakkie...or Tomo!...looks hopeful PLEASE! Author's Notes: I dunno what to say...I'm hoping to make this chapter a little longer hopefully...I'll do my best...and I didn't want Tomo to die, but...oh! I think maybe a few people didn't get what happened to him. His wounds from Suboshi came back...and even though no one wants to admit it they were fatal...poor guy...holds Tomo sadly  
  
Soi gritted her teeth "Last time I was there you said it was opening!" she yelled through the phone. =I didn't know getting a church would be THIS frustrating! = She was glad for once her powers had abandoned her. If not this whole place would be crackling with her electricity. She rolled her eyes at the mans excuses "I just want to know...is there or is there not one?!" she said doing her best to control her temper. Nodding a small smile of victory came across her face. "Thank you...yes that's perfect! Alright...thanks again" =for nothing= she added mentally "goodbye!" she hung up the phone and flumped into a chair. Sighing she rubbed her forehead. =I'll trade Nakago jobs...= she reached down and picked up a clipboard. She scanned it, and scratched off a couple things. "...Church, flower girl, bridesmaids...hmmm...best man..." she thought tapping the pencil against the clipboard. =I wonder whom Nakkie will pick...= she pondered muddled. A loud knock awoke her from her reverie. "Hn?" she glanced at the clock and slowly walked to the door. "Soi!" Nakago said breathlessly embracing her (try saying that five times fast!). "N-Nakago?" she questioned wrapping her arms around his neck, "What is it?" he seemed troubled for some reason and she couldn't help but frown at his worried expression. He held her awhile seemingly reassured. "I...never mind...how's everything going?" she decided not to delve, mostly because he wouldn't tell her if she asked anyways, but mostly because she was just contented to see him.  
  
They sat going over things they still needed to accomplish. "One of my associates suggested a flower shop...it sounds fairly reasonable..." Nakago suggested, "Nothing is perfect is it?" she asked him jokingly. "You are," he said laughing at how corny it sounded. She laughed along with him. She curled up next to him happily. =I can't lose her again...maybe it was just Tomo...maybe Seiryu can hold us together...= the thought saddened him. He held her close realizing how soon they would be united. =She feels so warm...= she sighed against him nuzzling into his chest. =He could never separate us...nothing can...not anymore...she'll never leave me= he smiled at ease.  
  
Something awoke him in the night. He felt for Soi and found her body next to him her soft skin felt like silk against him. He brought her closer to himself, she moaned pleasingly and grappled her arms around his chest and kissed his neck lightly. =What was it? = He questioned himself, =what woke me up...she's fine and so am I...so...= He pressed Soi against him a little more and closed his eyes. =I must still be worried over what happened this morning...there's nothing to be scared of anymore though...= he hoped the thought would make him feel better but unfortunately it didn't. He eventually drifted back to sleep more through exhaustion than anything else.  
  
Soi felt a sharp pain in her back. She did her best to ignore it, but it grew intensely. "Nnn!" she moaned writhing in pain. She sat up slowly so as not to wake her beloved, whom had just fallen back asleep. She touched the spot and was shocked to find it wet. She felt the pain drive deep within her. A small sound came from her throat; she fell back in bed as she felt the life leave her. Nakago woke up slowly. "What is it?" he asked stroking her cheek. "N-Nak-ago..." she said feebly. "Soi?" he questioned her sitting up and taking her in his arms. He felt something thick and wet on his skin. He paled guessing what it was. "S-Soi...are you...please God no..." he closed his eyes putting his hand on the small of her back. It came back dripping with blood; he felt his heart break again. "I'm...sorry...I..." she struggled to finish the sentence, "Never meant to.... let you down...again..." "No..." he said lowering his head, "You aren't letting me down...it isn't your fault...just...know that I love you...maybe...I'll be with you soon...". She coughed and moaned again "Aishite—"she shuddered once more and went limp. Tears gently streamed down his face. "What will I do now?..." he questioned himself knowing sleep wouldn't come again tonight. He leaned his head against hers sobbing quietly.  
  
Amiboshi was shocked at what Tasuki told him over the phone. "I...I'm sorry..." Tasuki said. Amiboshi didn't respond he was horrified. =Am I? = He began to ask himself, =No= he thought grinning from the irony. =I lived...= he was suddenly disgusted with himself. =Tomo...= he "I'm sorry you had to witness what my brother had done to him then...I hope...well...have a good evening" he said hanging up hurriedly as he felt his face burning with compassion. =Why him?...why know?...what is it Seiryu? Hwy can't we ever be happy? = He heard Tomo's words come to his ears and let the tears fall.  
  
Tasuki hung up the receiver at the incessant moan of the dial tone. The image was still fresh in his mind. He closed his eyes to try and rid himself of it =, but it only made it worst. He sat down roughly. "Tomo" he said the name, which now seemed empty. He let out a small sigh as emotion took over. =It seemed like such a normal day...what'll his buddies think? = He felt another wave of utter pain and sorrow sweep over him. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He could still hear Tomo's luscious, purring voice in his ear; feel his shimmering midnight hair sweep his cheek lightly. =Why can't there ever be such a thing as perfect...why is it 'or' and not 'and', why do good things always end? = He questioned philosophically. He drew his legs to his chest and sobbed loudly into his knees.  
  
(Yes...sniffle everyone sniff ends up sob crying...and I'm not sorry! This is such a sad chapter. I'm sorry if it sounds really corny, but I wanted to show how all the characters reacted to the loss. This might just be the last chapter...unless you want me to do one more...I'll let you decide! so please review and tell me what you think! Ja ne!...and sorry Soi...that must've hurt...and Nakkie...please don't chi blast me...hides) 


End file.
